


Trunks - The final chapter

by what_the_frickle_frackles_jensen_ackles



Series: TRUNKS-the story of Dean Winchesters elephant trunk penis [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Africa, An - Freeform, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animals, Butt Plugs, Crack, Dildos, Elephants, Fucked Up, ITS 2 AM, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), So yeah, Sorry?, Widowed, Zoo, and i decided to do a sequel, animal - Freeform, beastiality, called trunks, dean winchester has, dean winchesters elephant penis, dildo machine, elephant penis, fic that i wrote, i guess, its a sequel, read trunks, sams in this one, to this really fucked up, um, where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_frickle_frackles_jensen_ackles/pseuds/what_the_frickle_frackles_jensen_ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Trunks. After a tragedy Castiel reflects on his time with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trunks - The final chapter

**Author's Note:**

> ok so to make this clear Cas can get mpregnant so dean and Cas had kids.
> 
> READ TRUNKS FIRST AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ THIS!!!

It was a hot Tuesday afternoon in July when Castiel got the knock on the door that shattered his world. The love of his life, the man who trusted Castiel with his biggest secret, Dean Winchester, had been killed in a tragic accident.  
Dean and his younger brother Sam had been driving along a dusty old road. They were driving through an intersection, listening to heat of the moment, when a maniac dressed as a clown T-boned the Impala with his truck. Dean was killed instantly. Sam was scarred for life.  
2 weeks later Castiel sat on a church pew with their daughter, Ellie, who was 6, and their son, Phant, who was 3.  
Castiel reminisced of the secret Dean had shared with him. The elephant trunk penis. Castiel had been so glad that Dean had shared such a secret with him. After their first time having sex, Deans trunk had definitely run wild many times... just not outside of Castiels rectum.  
Castiel was drawn out of his thoughts by his daughter poking his side.  
"Daddy, it's your turn." She said.  
Ah, the eulogy. How could Castiel forget. It was one of the most important things of any funeral.  
He walked up to the podium, looking down at the casket. He said what was written on the piece of paper he was holding. He walked off the stage.  
The world kept spinning, the leaves turned brown, it snowed, life continued, all without Dean Winchester.  
c==:3

6 months later It was Deans birthday. Castiel just had to do something in remembrance of his amazing husband. He called in sick for work, and took the kids to the zoo. Dean had loved animals and Castiel knew he had wanted to pass his passion on to the children.  
They walked around the zoo, peering at the animals in their enclosures, then they found the elephants. Castiel fought hard to keep his penis limp but it was very difficult. As he patted one of the elephants trunks thoughts of very sexual acts came into his mind of that one particular trunk, precome dripping everywhere out of its nostrils, and then Castiel heard an elephant trumpet from inside the enclosure and he came right there, in the zoo.  
Immediately Castiel left with his children and drove home to clean himself up.  
Later that night, after Castiel had put the children to sleep, he went onto his laptop and googled things that no normal man would ever dream of. He finally found an online sex shop where he ordered a very special gift for himself. And so began the wait for his 'special delivery.'  
c==:3

A week later Castiels gift finally arrived in the mail. He took the box to his room and waited till he'd put the children in bed before setting up the contraption.  
The contraption had a personalised dildo made from real elephant trunk and, when it was turned on, the contraption would move back and forth with the speed controlled by a remote.  
Castiel had been preparing all day for this and was standing naked leaning on his elbows, on the edge of the bed looking towards the 'Dean Shrine' at the head of the bed. He reached back and carefully removed the butt plug he had inside of him, that had been keeping his anal sphincter stretched all day. He pushed back until he could feel the lube covered trunk between his buttocks. He let the tip of the dildo enter through his sphincter then he turned on the machine with the remote. Slowly the dildo filled his rectum until there was nothing more to fill it with.  
He fastened the pace of the machine. It reminded him so much of Dean. How Dean would slowly enter before letting the animal inside escape and ravish Castiels rectum. This was almost like Dean, with the soft elephant skin and rough thrusts, but Dean was better. Castiel could still live with the pleasure he was receiving now though.  
The machine was hitting Castiel's prostate with every cycle, and Castiel loved it. After a few minutes Castiel had the machine on full speed and he started to touch himself, jerking his hand in time with the thrusts. He could feel the heat pooling low in his belly, the centre of his body, then he pressed a button on the remote and an beautiful trumpet noise was released from the machine. Castiel came, and he came hard. The white milky substance shot out in strands from his urethra as he milked himself.  
He finally turned the machine off with the remote and removed himself from the device. He moved up the bed and collapsed in an exhausted heap. Yeah, it sucked not feeling sperm dribble out of his rectum, but at least he was getting sex almost as good as having it with Dean.  
Castiel drifted off to sleep with thoughts of his time with Dean Winchester. Not just a lover but also a part of Castiels wild life. Maybe he would take a trip to Africa and see the elephants next holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you have read the trunks series.
> 
> IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE SCARRING YOU FOR LIFE!!
> 
> I hope you never look at elephants the same.
> 
> love frickle_frackles.


End file.
